


Can't sleep?

by XxAerynxX



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAerynxX/pseuds/XxAerynxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night conversations between 2 friends <br/>(I know I say reader in the thingy but I hate writing (Y/N) so sorry but I am using my name! also Aeryn is pronounced the same way as Erin if you were wondering)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching the 100 and then last night I couldn't sleep and imagined all this happening and then had the sudden urge to write it down because why the fuck not right?  
> Sorry if it's terrible. I kinda just let my imagination run wild  
> (By the way I ship Clarke and Bellamy but I also love Bellamy and am constantly at war with myself, anyone else?)  
> Also I have only watched up to season 2 ep 5 so far so sorry if I say something that doesn't fit the story later on!  
> (Side not it has been 2 days since I started)

"Aeryn you should sleep now, I'll wake you up when it's your turn to watch OK?"

"Yeah sure" I say moving away from the fire and Bellamy slightly and wrapping myself in one of the two blankets we have (which is obviously not enough as I get cold easily and it isn't exactly what you would call the warmest night ever)

I stare up at the stars for about twenty minutes not able to fall asleep while repeatedly tapping the knife in my hand on the ground to keep myself moving when I hear Bellamys voice saying "I didn't know people could sleep with their eyes open" I hear the smile in his voice and turn onto my side to look at him.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure there are some people who can do it. Oh and, just out of interest, have you been staring Blake?"

He smirks slightly and instead of answering replies with a "you've been staring at the same star for twenty minutes, I don't even think you blinked Finch"

"Now that is impossible Bell" I say while sitting up and leaning against the log behind me and smiling slightly.

Bellamy does a funny kind of half smile and then asks "Weren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Weren't you supposed to be keeping watch instead of looking at me the entire time?" I shoot back instantly while smiling even wider.

The two of us sit in a comfortable silence for a while and I pull the blanket around myself slightly tighter when Bell talks again "Seriously though-"

"Wait hold that thought, I need to commit this moment to memory because the Bellamy Blake is being serious."

He lets out a quite laugh and then continues "why aren't you asleep? if you don't sleep you'll be tired tomorrow and we need to get a move on first light before the others start worrying."

"Hate to break it to you Bell but we have been gone for almost three days. If they aren't worried right now then I am deeply offended and will demand more respect from all of them." I pause for a second and then decide to answer his question "and I can't sleep."

"Not tired?" He asks confused and I shake my head while replying "No I'm exhausted, we were running all of today but there is a difference between not being able to sleep and not being tired. It also doesn't help that it's freezing right now."

He raises his eyebrows while smirking as if discovering I get cold easily is some sort of amazing fact and then says "freezing? seriously it isn't that cold."

"Well I'm sorry Mr I don't get cold." I reply sarcastically.

He then starts to take his blanket off of himself and then I realise what he is doing. 

"Uh uh" I say shaking my head "don't try acting like some hero and besides it would be unfair for you to have no blanket and get cold while I have two."

He smirks arrogantly and asks teasingly "Is that worry? afraid I'll be cold?"

"I would rather you not die from cold so, f that counts, then yeah kinda."

I look him in the eye as if challenging him to do something. What I don't expect is for that to actually happen though so when he lunges forwards and wraps his arms around my waist and then pulls me nest to him I am taken completely by surprise.

I try to wriggle out of his hold but he is a lot bigger and stronger than me so I stop, realising that every time I try to escape he pulls me closer.

"Let me go" I say hitting one of his arms like a little toddler which makes him laugh and I feel his chest vibrate against me.

"Now why would I do hat? If I let go you would move again."

"That's the point" I tell him pouting.

He rolls his eyes a bit wondering why I always so apprehensive to physical touch (and not for the first time does he wonder that.)

"Just chill Aeryn" he says "You are sitting here because the fire is right in front of us and fires are warm in case you didn't know."

While trying to push his arm away from me I reply still sounding like a little kid. "That doesn't explain why you have to be so cuddly all of a sudden."

"Well body heat and also now you can share my blanket." While he says that he wraps one of his arms around me slightly tighter to ensure I don't run of and with the other hand pulls his blanket around the two of us.

I glare at him slightly and then in one final attempt to make him let go I say "that's not fair though, now I have a blanket and a half and you only have half."

"You really do like to complain don't you?"

Grinning slightly I reply "Ohhh yeah, but you love it really." At the end of my sentence I stick my tongue out at him making him smile even more than he was before.

While still smiling he says to me "You know sometimes I wonder if you are just a three year old stuck in a seventeen year old body."

"That would be correct actually."

Bell just rolls his eyes and then shifts slightly to get more comfortable. "If that's right it is time for your bed time, would you like me to read you a bedtime story Aerynnn" 

"Yes please!" I loudly whisper as if faking a shout and then crack up.

I feel Bell laughing against me to and then cover my mouth to hide a yawn which makes him talk again.

"Ok time to sleep for you, night Aeryn."

"Wake me up when it's my turn for watch okay?" I say and I barely hear him humming in agreement (actually I don't even think I heard it and instead just felt the slight vibrations on my ear that was resting on Bellamys chest)

"Night Bell."

I am asleep before he even replies with his own "G'night Ryn" 

(The next morning I decide I hate him because he didn't actually wake me up and instead just let me sleep while he took double watch. I forgive him later on though but only when he threatens to tickle me if I don't start liking him again)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably really OOC but to be honest I thought it was cute so yah   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
